


Grounded?

by CatPeasant106



Series: Mine [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Aromantic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Backstory, Bad Decisions, Creepy Fluff, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Night Terrors, Sleepy Cuddles, Suffering, Unrequited Love, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), bisexual reader, with a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: You finally grow some balls and slap a demon. Except it's the wrong one.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Charlie Magne & Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673056
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Grounded?

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the angst train! This is gonna be a bumpy ride! I don't know where I'm going with this. Yeah, I know the title sucks. I searched up the title and found a bunch of other fics with this title so I put a question mark at the end of it.

You and Alastor stood in your bedroom. He was about to tell you about his side of a deal entailed. 

Alastor chuckled with amusement. "Well, my dear, what I want from you is-" 

He teleported beside you, cutting himself off. Angel hung from the ceiling with a spider's web. You cursed under your breath.

"Seriously?" He said, jumping to the floor. He crossed his arms. "How'd ya know I was there?" 

"You have a distinct scent, I can smell you from miles away," Alastor replied. 

"So, ya like smellin' demons then. Gonna have to tell Vags to add that to the list of weird shit ya do." 

"She has a list?" You questioned. 

"Of course. What else do ya expect from a control freak who's got a short fuse?" 

"Huh. Guess you have a point."

Alastor cleared his throat to get your attention. You and the spider demon looked at him. 

"Ahem. Might I ask what that was?"

"You didn't think that the broad over here was really gonna make a deal with you right?" Angel said, pointing at you.

"Considering how well-behaved she's been I assumed so, yes." 

You shuddered in discomfort. _Well-behaved_. Like a dog or slaves. The thought disgusted you. Seems like those pills weren't the only thing flushed down the toilet. Your dignity was as well. If you ever had it in the first place. 

"ANGEL!" Vaggie shouted from down the hall. 

"WHAT?" Angel shouted back, peering out from your room. You and Alastor did the same. 

Vaggie stood in the middle of the hallway holding Angel's pig, Fat Nuggets. She scowled. 

"Angel, what have I told you about letting your pig wander around the hotel?!"

"It ain't my fault. Fat Nuggets probably got himself out. Not sure how though." 

"Maybe he used his little feet to scratch underneath the door and pulled it open. I had a cat when I was alive who did the same thing. I miss that cat..." You said. 

"That's a possibility. Could explain how he's been getting out so often." Angel replied. 

"Angel put your pig back in your room. NOW," Vaggie said. 

"Fine, fine." Angel took his pig from Vaggie and strutted to his room. 

"What the fuck was he doing in your room?" Vaggie snarled. 

Well shit. This wasn't going to go well. 

"Um...Well...Um..." You stammered. 

"We were just chatting," Alastor smirked.

"Bullshit. I know she likes you and you're probably using her just like Charlie. I'm not stupid." 

"Why, I would never!" He exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression. "So awful! So manipulative! _So evil_." He hissed out the last part, looking away from Vaggie and grinning at you.

You blushed and immediately regretted it. Why were you so attracted to him? Vaggie mentally groaned. Al was a shitty liar at least in this situation.

"Well, I have work to do. Goodbye, my dears!"

"You don't have work! I'm not done-" he teleported away before Vaggie could finish her sentence.

She groaned, aggressively rubbing her temples. You awkwardly twiddled your fingers. You felt bad for her even if it wasn't entirely your fault. But how could you comfort her? Did she even like you? The two of you never really talked a lot. Did she know your name? No, no, of course, she knew your name. That's the first thing she asked you when you showed up. Would she want you to comfort her if she didn't like you? Probably not. Shit, how long had you been standing there?

"So, are you gonna stutter like an idiot again or are you going to give me a straight answer?" 

You blinked. Vaggie stood before you with her arms crossed with a serious look on her face. You gulped. You didn't want to tell her. This was already humiliating enough. 

You rubbed your arm and looked down at the floor. "I'd rather not..." 

"Great. Just great. For all, I know you could have been locking lips with that freakshow!" 

"WHAT?! No! It's not like that at all! He's asexual! He doesn't want me!" 

"Then tell me what he was doing!" 

"No! It's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business! I need to know if he's hurting you! I know what he's planning! I need-"

Before you could stop yourself, you slapped the moth demon across the face. The sound echoed through the halls. Your eyes widened in shock. You stared at the hand that had slapped the manager of the hotel. Your hand shook. You couldn't believe this. How could you do this to her? If Vaggie didn't hate you before, she definitely did now. 

"Vaggie, I'm so-" 

"What's going on?" Charlie exclaimed, racing up the stairs. 

Vaggie slammed you against the wall. "This little bitch slapped me!" 

Angel, Alastor, Niffty, and even Husk ran over to the three of you to see what the commotion was about.

"What? Why would she do that?" 

"The why of it doesn't matter! She assaulted me!" 

"What'd she do?" Angel asked. 

"She slapped me!" 

"Damn. Didn't think the pushover had it in her," Husk said. 

"Yeah! That's really mean!" Niffty said. 

"Vaggie, I shouldn't have slapped you. I'm-" You kept getting interrupted while you were apologizing. 

"Damn right. We should kick you out of here so we never have to see your face again!" 

"Let's not be hasty," Charlie pulled Vaggie away from you and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "I have a better idea. Now, this might sound strange, but I think we should ground her." 

"Ground me? I'm an adult! You can't ground me!" 

"Ya sure don't act like it," Angel whispered. 

Charlie ignored his comment. "I still believe that you can change, but I can't let you off scot-free. I'm going to ground you to your room for three days. I will make sure to bring food for you for every meal of the day. And since you have a bathroom connected to your room so needing to leave to use the toilet isn't a problem."

"So I'm just supposed to stay in my room for three days?" 

"I'm afraid so. But on the bright side, I'll also come in to check on you every day as well to make sure that you don't get lonely." 

"Isn't the whole point of her being grounded so she can't interact with anyone?" Vaggie objected. 

"Yes, but loneliness isn't good for anyone and her punishment is longer than the average amount of a child's grounding is."

"Fine," Vaggie said. 

"Does it still hurt?" Charlie asks.

"No, not really." 

"Good. I'm glad you're okay," Charlie hugged her. 

You sadly went to your room. Alastor watched you go. You sat on your bed and looked out the window. The rain had stopped. Fantastic. Hopefully being grounded meant that Alastor would let you get more sleep. There was a soft knock on your door. 

"Come in," you called. 

Charlie entered the room. You didn't expect her to be here. Shouldn't she be comforting Vaggie? 

"You didn't have to knock, you know," you told her. "You grounded me, you can come in whenever you want." 

"It would be rude if I didn't. What if you were changing or something?" 

"Why would I be changing at-" you looked at the clock. "6:30 P.M." 

Wow. The day should not have gone by that quickly. 

"Well, you still look tired so maybe you would have gone to bed early." 

Oh, you would have loved to go to bed, but you didn't want Alastor barging in and bothering you. But knowing him, he was probably going to do that anyway. It was only a matter of time. God, you were obsessed with him. What was wrong with you? There was nothing normal or healthy about this. Ack. 

"Nah, maybe later." 

"If you say so." She sat beside you on your bed. "Why did you do it? Hit Vaggie, I mean." 

"I don't want to talk about it. Shouldn't you be with her instead? She's the one who got hurt." 

"I know but I want to understand why you did it. It doesn't seem like something you'd do." 

You laughed bitterly. "What? Because I'm a pushover who lets everyone walk all over me?" 

"No. I mean you're kind. It seems like you wouldn't belong here." 

"I wasn't always this much of a loser. Sure, I was shy when I was younger but I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself. I stood up for other people too. Like this girl." 

"A girl?" 

"My childhood friend, Mia. She would be teased by our classmates for being...Hefty. Yeah, typical, I know. The funny thing is, I thought she was perfect. Like an angel. _My_ angel. I swear I would have worshipped at her feet if she'd let me. She was caring and beautiful and loving and-" A blush formed on your cheeks as you talked about her. "A-Anyway, we did everything together. We ate lunch together every day, talked about our favorite TV shows, had sleepovers. We even had friendship necklaces. The ones with the broken heart charms that fit together. She was everything to me. We were friends for years but..."

"But what?" 

"A few years ago, something horrible happened to her. Some **_bastard_** thought it would be entertaining to take her away from me!" You gripped your blankets with both of your hands. "She wasn't answering my calls, so I went to her house and found _him_ in her kitchen standing over Mia's body holding a bloody knife. I knew right then and there what I had to do. I grabbed a kitchen knife and charged at him." 

"Despite being smaller than him, I got on top of him and disarmed him. I stabbed him and I stabbed him and I stabbed him!" You laughed a crazed laugh. "Oh, the look on his face! The look on his face was so satisfying. And his begging was hilarious! Hahaha! And his screams were intoxicating! I loved it! HAHAHAHAHA!" 

Charlie stared at you with horror. She hadn't expected to see this side of you. 

"But...Mia's gone now. I wanted her to be here so bad! I wanted to see her again but she isn't here. She's in Heaven, where she belongs. That's why I came to the hotel. If I can get to Heaven, I can be with her again." 

"I-I understand," Charlie chuckled nervously. 

"I don't regret killing him. But I do want to change." 

Suddenly Angel burst through the door carrying Fat Nuggets. You and Charlie yelped in surprise. 

"A-Angel! What are you doing here?" Charlie exclaimed. 

"I wanna know why she slapped Vags," he skipped over to the two of you and sat on the other side of you. 

"I'll tell you what I told Charlie which is I don't want to talk about it." You said. 

"Aw, that's lame!" He eyed his pig and got an idea. "I'll let you hold him if you tell us." 

Cute animals! Your greatest weakness! Besides Alastor, of course. No, you had to resist! You couldn't tell them. But the cuteness! You couldn't take it!

"Okay, I'll tell you." You said, giving in. 

Angel smirked before gently placing Fat Nuggets in your arms. You stared at the adorable pig with wide eyes. You grinned joyfully. The pig oinked and rubbed against your chest. He reminded you of your cat. As much as you wanted to pet him roughly due to your excitement, but at the same time, you didn't want to scare him off. So, you pet him softly. You started at the top of his wittle head to his back. 

"So, why'd you hit her?" Angel asked. 

"Because she kept asking me what Al was doing in my room a few minutes ago. She even said that I might have been French kissing him! I feel bad for it though. I need to apologize to her when I can." 

"Al was in your room?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah, he wanted to make a deal with me."

"You didn't, did you?"

"Nope. Angel was supposed to jump him but apparently, demons have different scents so Alastor knew he was there."

"As strange as it sounds, he's not wrong," Charlie said. "Every demon has a different kind of smell. You're going to have to apologize to Vaggie when your grounding is over." 

"I know," you said, scratching Fat Nuggets from behind his ears. "I just hope she accepts it."

"I'm sure she will. She just needs some time."

You nodded. "I get it. I would be mad if I was her too." 

"As much as I would like to stay and chat more, I have paperwork to do," Charlie said, getting up from your bed. 

"I gotta go too," Angel said, scooping his pig out of your arms. "I have a gig."

"I am not even going to ask," you muttered.

"See you later!" Charlie smiled before leaving your room. 

"Bye toots!" Angel smirked as he exited your bedroom as well. 

As early as it was, you were still exhausted. You got up, changed into your tabby cat cat-themed red pajamas with matching pajama pants, and got back into your bed. 

* * *

The sound of dripping water filled your ears. A drop of water hit your cheek causing you to open your eyes. You groaned, your head felt heavy and it throbbed in pain. God, you hated migraines. You used to get them a lot when you were younger, they were so bad that you couldn't even get up without the pain worsening. The headaches were always accompanied by abdominal pain which usually made you vomit. You hoped this one wouldn't be like that.

Despite the awful pain, you forced yourself to stand. Your body begged for you to lie back down, but you refused. You had to figure out where you were. You looked at your surroundings. You looked up at the sky, it was a dark and rainy night. You were in a field of barley. Where were you? How did you get here? 

There was a soft _meow_ from below you. You looked down and saw a black cat with bright green eyes standing at your feet. It stared up at you and meowed at you again. You recognized this cat. It was your old kitty that you had when you were alive. 

You smiled at her. "Hello again! I missed you, Luna." 

You got on your knees and reached out to pet the cat only for her to turn around and run away.

"Hey! Wait!" You raced after her which only made her run faster. 

Your head was pounding now. You felt dizzy. Luna disappeared from your vision. You stopped and sat down, not only because you were tired but because of your headache. You rested your chin on your knees and stared down at the ground. This sucked. You wanted to go back to the hotel. 

"My, my what do we have here," a feminine voice with a thick British accent said. 

You looked up and smiled. A petite, 172-pound young woman with pale skin, dyed scarlet red hair pulled into a loose braid and grey eyes. She wore a black knit sweater dress with short sleeves and matching leggings with black boots. She had a grin on her face. This was definitely Mia.

"Hi. It's been a while," you said. 

"Hello there," she said. "Might I ask what you're doing on the ground?"

"Oh, I am just having one of my headaches."

"How unfortunate," despite her words, her smile only widened. 

Was she enjoying this? No, that couldn't be. Mia was no sadist. 

"I've missed you, it's so good to see you again!" 

She crouched down in front of you before taking your chin with her fingers. You blushed deeply. 

"I missed you too," Mia whispered softly. 

You smiled contently. Suddenly, her nails dug into your skin, hard enough to draw blood. You screamed in pain. The thick, sticky red liquid trickled down her fingers. She chuckled heinously. 

"You poor, poor little thing. You didn't honestly think I'd love someone as pathetic as you. The only reason I kept you around for so long was for my own **_entertainment_**."

"N-No. You're lying!" You cried out as her nails dug deeper, causing more blood to flow. 

"Ha! You're stupider than I thought! I must say, Heaven, is quite a nice place. More people to control and force to do my bidding. Just. Like. You. You're nothing special. I can see what Alastor sees in you though. You're a joy to play with!" 

"You know about Alastor?"

"Of course! He's the Radio Demon, one of Hell's overlords! He's very charming if I do say so myself. It's no surprise that you're so infatuated with him. I bet he can do whatever he pleases to you and you'll still want him all the same." 

"Stop! Please! This isn't you! I know it isn't!" 

She laughed. "I'm afraid I must be off now!" She ripped her nails out of your chin. You covered it with your hand to stop it from bleeding everywhere. "It was lovely catching up with you, my dear! But I don't need you anymore, so I'll never see you again. Ehehehe! Goodbye!" 

You tearfully watched her go. Your best friend didn't love you. You hugged your knees and quietly wept. A flash of light engulfed you and you finally woke up. Your chin was no longer bleeding nor were you crying. 

"Hello, my darling," Alastor hissed lowly into your ear. 

You tensed up. "H-Hi..."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to rest."

"You didn't tell me I couldn't. And it is nighttime."

" _Besides you're supposed to wait for me_." 

You whimpered. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I swear!" 

"Good girl," he cooed. 

You were about to tell him not to call you that but you held your tongue. He pulled you closer to him and held you. Was he cuddling you? Well, this wasn't the strangest thing he'd done to you and it felt nice. Your stomach growled. 

"Oh, that reminds me! Charlie brought you a meal while you were sleeping!" 

You looked over and saw a plate of salad with a fork on top of it on your bedside table. Alastor snapped his fingers and the plate appeared in your lap. You took the fork and started munching. You could feel Alastor's eyes on you as you ate, but you didn't care at this point. You just wanted to eat and go back to sleep. Once you finished your dinner, Alastor snapped his fingers and the plate vanished. You looked up at him. 

You looked up at him. "Is...Is it okay if I go back to sleep?"

He snickered in your ear. "Yes, go right ahead." 

You leaned against him as raised his hand to pet your head. "You'll always be mine. Don't ever forget that." 

You nodded, closing your eyes and drifting off back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one is better than the last story. And the reader didn't make a deal with Alastor! Give her a round of applause! *Claps*
> 
> Also, I originally made Mia the size of a toddler by accident, so that's embarrassing.


End file.
